


Malfunction

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Finally, Fluff, cute cafe scene in the future, i'm having a feeling that VISION doesn't like you, just a hunch, not sure what else to say, not waiting until 2015, or Comic-con, the avengers are coming together, with the Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never been more excited for anything in your whole life. The team. The whole team! The Avengers were finally regrouping. You love calling it ‘assembling’ but Tony rolled his eyes whenever you did. He wanted them back together to officially start what they began to New York and you couldn't help but follow your brother around ever since he mentioned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Team Assembles

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I quite like this! Sure enough, the movie isn't out until next year but I just cannot wait until Comic Con for the trailer to be released!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I do not own The Avengers or you!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

It was the craziest day for you.

You had never been more excited for anything in your whole life. The team. The whole team! The Avengers were finally regrouping. You love calling it ‘assembling’ but Tony rolled his eyes whenever you did. He wanted them back together to officially start what they began to New York and you couldn’t help but follow your brother around ever since he mentioned it. 

“When are they coming? How is Thor getting here? What if Clint and Nat are on missions? Can I show them to their rooms?” you ask curiously as the two of you walk into the kitchen. Tony had taken to ignoring you but you brushed it off as his version of nerves. Besides, you were too busy planning how they would spend their day. Having everyone together - and not fighting a Chitauri invasion - was like a big sleepover with a team of your favourite superheroes. And yes, you included Tony on that list because no matter how arrogant he acted, your brother would give his life to save yours. 

You and Tony were just finishing the synchronisation of the official ID cards to the computer systems when you were interrupted by the doorbell. Perking your head, you listened to make sure you weren’t imagining the whole thing.

Buzz!

Nope, this wasn’t one of you usual hallucinations, someone was here! You quickly jumped up with a grin and Tony was reminded of a puppy hearing a siren wail.

“JARVIS?” Tony wondered. JARVIS buzzed in and spoke,

“Captain Rogers awaits--” 

“Steve!” You squealed, interrupting the computer and bolting to the stairs. You slid down the railing to make your trip faster and then ran to the doors, which swung open for your new guest. Steve walked in and saw you halt before him with a happy smile.

“What, are you just going to stand there?” he wondered with a chuckle. You laughed and hugged him gratefully. The last time you saw him, Steve was with Sam Wilson and on the hunt for his friend Bucky Barnes, The ex-Winter Soldier. When you hugged this man, you always attempted to hug him to death. Steve was fond of warm hugs, especially yours.

“I’ve missed you too.” Steve said and put an arm around your shoulder as you both made your way into the tower. You and Steve had a brief catch-up while walking up the stairs only to find Tony playing a virtual game of chess,

“Finally remembered that I exist?” he wondered as the game disappeared. Steve walked over to Tony with a kind smile,

“It’s great to see you Stark.” He said warmly. Tony smiled and shook his hand,

“Likewise.” He said. 

You listened patiently as they caught up with each other using light insults; Steve was getting really good at it. There was a sudden change in the weather outside and the wind howled as the clouds turned grey. There was a low rumble of thunder followed by a flash of lightening and a rainbow light rained down on the helipad. You pushed past Tony and Steve and ran to the window. Standing where the light had been was Thor. You sped outside and rammed yourself into him,

“You’re here!” you chirped, not caring about how childish you were acting. Thor chuckled at your enthusiasm,

“Of course. I would not miss a meeting with you.” He said as he returned the hug. Letting him go, you then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside,

“Come in! We’ve been waiting!” you said excitedly. Thor followed you inside and, upon looking at the two men inside, you realised that Steve was smirking at your reaction and Tony looked like he wanted to hide in his suit. 

Just as you brought Thor over, footsteps came up the stairs to join them. Bruce, Clint and Natasha were let in by JARVIS and had arrived just after Thor’s storm left. Tony shot you a death stare, one that read ‘do not lose your cool and squeal like a little girl’. It took a lot of strength for you to do what he wanted, but – for the sake of not scaring the team away – you did as warned.


	2. The Screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Young Stark…I have been compromised…” JARVIS said, his voice coming from the armour now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part to this...um...thing. Hopefully, you're still liking it :D
> 
> [I do not own The Avengers or you!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

*-.-*-.-* Time-skip *-.-*-.-*

[Tony shouts at you for accidentally destroying an important file, because of your excitement, and a fight breaks out between the two of you. Amidst the anger Tony tells you that you’re not an Avenger (which is pretty heartbreaking for you). He then proceeds to leave you home and go out with the team.]

 

You found that the best way to let off steam was to talk to JARVIS while fixing some Iron Man armour. 

“I can’t believe he won’t let me in on Avenger meetings.” you complained, “I’m an Avenger too!” JARVIS didn’t respond and you didn’t take much of it. 

You groaned as you tried to clip a wire to the helmet that would reboot the system. Technically, it was your fault that it broke and fell out of place when you threw a spanner at your brother last week. A situation which required the efforts of Bruce Banner. You had almost completed the work in an hour and JARVIS had been unusually quiet in that time. 

“Are you sleeping on the job again?” You wondered and looked around for a small microchip. JARVIS switched on and appeared on a screen. Letting go of the armour, you walked over to a table and flipped a magazine over,

“There you are.” You said to yourself finding the small chip, “J, have you run tests on this yet?” You asked the computer, “I’m worried that it’s powerful and unstable.”

“JARVIS?” you wondered, eyes still fixed on the little piece of metal between your thumb and forefinger. When you turned around, you saw that the lights in the eye of the armour had switched on. You were quite startled by the machine coming to life on it’s own – which should not be happening.

“Young Stark…I have been compromised…” JARVIS said, his voice coming from the armour now.

“JARVIS?” You asked hesitantly as the metal suit crept towards you.

“I am—not—JARVIS. I am … VISION.” He said. You honestly didn’t understand how JARVIS could malfunction and screw up; seriously hoping that it wasn’t your fault. There was a static crackling and then the arm of the MARK IV armour shot up at you – the co-creator of the damn suit! The familiar whirring of the arm pulsars were heard and you instinctively shouted for the one person who could fix this,

“Tony!” you screamed and ducked out of the way. You felt the table that was stationed behind you blast apart as you hit the floor. You looked at the dust that now circling the room and remembered that Tony was out with his ‘best friends in the whole world’. VISION, as he now calls himself, suddenly emerged through the smoke and tried to blow you up for a second time. Leaping to your feet, you sprinted to the door and ran upstairs to the kitchen while VISION recovered from the murky debris he just created. Your phone sat on the counter and you grabbed it madly. Frantically pushing in Tony’s number, you opened and closed pantry cupboards simultaneously.

“You have reached the infamous voice-box of Tony Stark...” the voice message said and you kicked a drawer shut in frustration, “…if you’re not my sister, hang up. If you are my sister, hang up.” 

There was a dead dial tone for a solid fifteen seconds but you knew that his real voice message would start up soon. You put the phone on the counter while tossing spare kitchen towels on the floor. There was a quick sigh from Tony’s recorded voice which said, 

“Fine, leave a message if it’s so serious.” He grumbled and you quickly began to speak,

“I need help, as in right now. JARVIS has malfunctioned and is calling himself VISION. I can’t find the screwdriver. Um…this isn’t my fault. He has your Mark IV armour and is trying to kill me with it. I can’t get into your suits because the system is down, which I am trying to reboot manually, which brings me back to the question of the damn screwdriver!” you were infuriated with your brother, for leaving you behind in the tower, and the whole situation you were now faced with. The phone was still recording the message and you picked it up with a sigh. You had opened your mouth to speak, but there were footsteps drawing dangerously close to the door.


	3. 1 New Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sat with the Avengers at the Coffee Shop just one street away and below Avengers Tower. Thor was insistent on having coffee cake and wondered how dessert could taste like a drink. He was busy telling them of his battles on Vanaheim and how he slayed a stone beast to end the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tips hat* Kudos to all those who gave this kudos [kudos-ception] hehe
> 
> This is the last chapter that I've written on Malfunction and I don't know where to go from here. I guess for now, this is going to be the last one for a while.
> 
> [I do not own The Avengers or you!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

Tony sat with the Avengers at the Coffee Shop just one street away and below Avengers Tower. Thor was insistent on having coffee cake and wondered how dessert could taste like a drink. He was busy telling them of his battles on Vanaheim and how he slayed a stone beast to end the war. Everyone was most intrigued, except Tony who was tapping his fingers on his coffee cup. Steve looked at him and sighed,

“Look, you’re not making this any easier.” He said. Tony turned to him and shrugged a shoulder,

“Making what easier?” he asked carelessly. Steve smiled,

“We all know that you feel bad for snapping at (y/n).” he replied. Tony shook his head and sipped his coffee,

“Why would I feel bad?” he asked again and this time Natasha broke away from Thor’s conversation to look at him,

“Don’t lie Stark. We can all tell.” She stated. Everyone looked at Tony waiting for him to confess but he continued to deny. 

“Well, then, why did you pick this coffee shop?” Clint asked. Tony gestured at Thor,

“Because he wanted to taste coffee cake.” He explained unconvincingly. Bruce scoffed at him,

“Yeah, the type you can get anywhere in the world. You chose the place closer to home so you can call (y/n) when she’s less angry.” He told Tony. Tony chuckled at Bruce,

“I thought you weren’t that kind of a doctor?” he asked, hating the fact that they were all against him. There was a small burst of disagreement and argument, making them the loudest table until Thor’s voice boomed loud but gentle,

“I may not be an expert on cakes or drinks in this realm but I do know when you miss family. I can see it in your eyes.” He said kindly. Tony raised an eyebrow,

“That’s really cute and everything but I think the ‘eye-staring thing’ is a little creepy.” He retorted. Steve rolled his eyes,

“Just call her.” he requested. Tony was now acting like a small child,

“No.” he refused. There were several groans of impatience by the team and Steve stared at Tony seriously,

“Call her or I will.” He warned. Tony squinted at Steve as if it were a joke,

“You’re still learning how to use a remote control.” He said rudely. Steve smirked at him and Natasha cleared her throat,

“If Phil were here, he would punch you for that.” She said quietly. Clint laughed at her,

“I think (y/n) would have done a pretty good job.” He added. Bruce was getting tired of Tony’s immaturity,

“Just take out your phone and see if she called you. Maybe she wants to know where we are.” He suggested. Tony groaned at the stupidity of the task and reluctantly took out his phone. 

3 missed calls. 1 new message. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked noticing Tony’s sudden alarmed silence. Tony quickly began pressing a few buttons,

“She left a message.” He said and had it play out loud so they could all hear. (y/n) voice was stressed and frantic. They heard several cabinets open and slam shut alongside your furious rant about the screwdriver. They all froze when they heard footsteps faintly and your breathing quicken, 

“Remember when you asked if we should install heat-motion sensors?” You asked, “I’m beginning to think they were a very bad idea.” There was a loud crash and the message was cut short. Tony jumped to his feet and looked up at the Tower. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but it clearly wasn’t the case.

“We need to go.” He said not realising that the team was already preparing to siege the Tower. Natasha powered up her wrist-stunners, Clint pulled out his bow and Thor was whirling his hammer. Steve gripped his shield and looked at Tony,

“Why does she want a screwdriver?” he asked. Tony sighed,

“It’s not a screwdriver. It’s a cover for the master key to manually override the systems.” He explained, “(Y/n) was trying to lock JARVIS out.” Tony looked around and tried to rack his brains for a plan,

“I can’t get to my suits and they won’t work until we get the computers running again.” He stated as he paced. 

“So we get the screwdriver and bring the system online.” Bruce said. Thor nodded,

“I can get us inside.” He said but Tony shook his head,

“No, if JARVIS has turned evil then he’ll have activated the defences.” He replied. 

“Surely we can take it.” Thor encouraged. Tony stopped pacing and looked at the Asgardian,

“No, we can’t. I upgraded it to make sure New York didn’t happen again.” He explained. Steve’s eyes   
brightened,

“What about the underground entrance? The one that’s still under construction.” He suggested. Clint nodded,

“It’s got good cover and JARVIS won’t expect us to come through that route.” He added. Natasha and Bruce looked at Tony, who sighed,

“Okay, that sounds like a plan.” He said.


End file.
